


Just A Little Longer

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Loki and Tony travel back from a weekend away by car leading to a very desperate Loki and a Tony who enjoys it just a bit too much.





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning -This contains omorashi, look it up before reading if you don't know what this is.

“How far away are we?” Loki questioned, looking over to where Tony was driving, crossing his legs elegantly in the process.

“About an hour, why?” 

“No reason, just wondering if I should teleport back to the tower now, it’s rather boring in here.”

“Aw come on you wouldn’t leave me to be bored here all alone would you?” Tony wined before asking Jarvis to turn the music down. “See, I’ll even talk to you, don’t leave.” He pouted in a playful way.

“Fine.” Loki sighed but didn’t make any move to leave. He settled back in his seat, shifting a little to find a comfortable position.

“Yay.” He lay his hand on Loki’s thigh. “Not a fan of road trips then.”

“No, it’s a stupidly slow way to travel.”

“But you’re here.”

“Yes, Tony I’m here because someone insisted to me that this was going to be oh so fun.”

“It has been.” Tony sighed indignantly.

“Maybe it was for the first few hours but the last four have just dragged by. I’m bored and it’s cramped in here.” He emphasized this by crossing his legs over the other way, bouncing them a couple of times before stilling, remembering Tony still had his hand on him.

“You’re fault.”

“Pray tell how that is my fault.”

“You have stupidly long legs” Loki gave him an unimpressed look. “Aaand you could have got out at any of the rest stops along the way, but no mister prim and proper wanted to stay in the car.”

“Those areas looked dirty and I was not in the mood for mingling with the mortals, they looked just as dirty as the facilities.”

“Again you’re fault, not my problem.” He squeezed Loki’s thigh affectionally to lighten the harsh tone of his words.

They were quiet for a while, Loki shifting in his seat every so often. He sighed again and looked at the clock, it had been 20 minutes since the last he asked. He tensed his thighs up but relaxed slightly knowing that they would be home shortly. The conversation was light for the next 10 minutes but Loki’s fidgeting became more frequent causing Tony to look at him asking if he was okay.

“Yes, I am fine,” Loki replied but his whole body was tense.

“You don’t look fine, seriously, what’s the matter.”

“Eager to be home?” It came out as more of a question. Tony just hummed in response but kept a close eye on his boyfriend. He just couldn’t seem to keep still. He was crossing his legs so tightly they were almost trembling and despite that, he was still managing to bounce them at irregular initials. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when he started squirming that it hit Tony what was wrong.

“Loki?” He questioned, pulling the gods' attention towards him. “Do you, er, need to pee?” Loki shot him a murderous look making Tony back step somewhat. “I only meant that, if it was me then I would be totally bursting by now because you know you haven’t been since 7 this morning and it’s like nearly 4 now and yeah.” He trailed off at the look he was getting from his lover.

“I’m fine,” Loki said though he made no attempt to still his movements.

“It’s okay if you have to pee you know.”

“I know that.”

“So do you need to go?”

“Mmm” Was Loki’s articulate response. He now had one hand resting on his lower stomach and the other gripping his thigh edging steady closer to his crotch.

“I’ll take that as a yes then Lokes, you know you could have just said.”

“Tony I think that you are forgetting that I am a prince.” He was squirming helplessly in his seat bouncing every so often.

“What difference does that make?’

“I have been brought up with court etiquette befitting the royal family, admitting the need of bodily function in company is very much frowned upon. Even worse would be to act upon it.”

“That is ridiculously stupid.”

“Agreed” Even Loki’s voice was sounding strained by now.

“Don’t worry Lokes, we’re almost home and if I find anywhere to pull over sooner then I will.” Loki didn’t respond this time but his squirming grew more pronounced. Tony looked over as often as he could while still keeping his eyes on the road. He felt guilty for thinking it but he found Loki incredibly hot like this. He couldn’t remember him ever needing to pee before, which in its self was ridiculous because in his experience with Thor it seemed that the Gods needed to relieve themselves just as much as humans did. Thor never had a problem admitting to his needs but then again Loki always seemed to act the prince so much more than Thor himself did, always uptight and proper.

Loki made a small whimpering noise under his breath bringing Tony’s attention back to him. Tony looked over at his lover realizing that the situation was very urgent indeed. Loki was doubled over with both hands squeezing his crotch. He was fanning his legs in and out and his breathing was shallow and controlled as if he couldn’t bear to put any more pressure on his lower stomach with deeper breathing. Tony wondered why he didn’t…

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. “Lokes why don’t you just teleport back to the tower?” 

Tony grinned proud that he had come up with the solution only for his self-congratulations to be cut off when Loki uttered the word “Can’t”

“What do you mean you can’t. An hour ago you were all too ready to teleport off.” Tony suddenly realized that Loki had probably wanted to zap straight back to the tower because even at that point he was desperate to relive himself.  
“I mean exactly that, I can’t right now. I am too desperate to think, there is no way that I could muster the concentration necessary to appear in the right location.”

“Ah, okay I can see how that would be a problem. So if you did try then you would end up in somewhere place completely random and you would still be desperate to piss…”

“Tony, shut up.” Loki cut off his boyfriends' ramble. “How long have we got left?”

“Less than ten minutes now.”

“Ten minutes, okay thats good, I can manage that.” Loki gave himself another squeeze crossing his legs tightly again and bouncing so much that he was barely touching the seat.

“You sure you can hold it?”

“Yes, Tony I am sure.” Loki snapped but he turned bright red at the suggestion. His hand was now holding himself, pinching the tip as he could feel the urine pushing right at his pee hole. His other hand was at the seatbelt pulling the annoying piece of fabric away from pushing against his overfull bladder.

“This is so amusing.” Tony looked his boyfriend over again.

“You’re really not helping,” Loki said frowning. He decided that the seatbelt was doing more harm than good so he unclipped it, telling the car to shut up when it started beeping. Jarvis complied, silently overriding the cars safety system. Really Loki only wore a seatbelt to avoid being fined if they were pulled over. With his God powers, it wouldn’t do anything for in a collision. Loki decided that Tony would just have to pay the fine if that happened. Although he really hoped that they didn’t as he was beginning to be unsure if he would actually make it back to the tower and really couldn’t afford the delay.

By now Loki was fanning his legs in and out, leaning forward and squeezing himself for all he was worth. He could feel the way his bladder was distended making an obvious bump on his skinny figure. He groaned as his bladder contracted. All of the liquids he had drunk over the day wanted out right now. A small burst of urine escaped his grasp causing him to draw in his breath.

“Tony.” His voice was low and quiet but held a silent warning in it. He was truly not going to last much longer. 

“Just a few more minutes, not long now.” Loki looked up and he could indeed see the tower at the end of the street. The problem was the line of cars that were also occupying the street inching forward at a snail's pace. “See Lokes, nearly there. And um just so you know I won’t judge you or anything if you don’t make it.”

“I will judge myself enough for the both of us.” Tony chuckled at the response even though he knew that Loki was dead serious.

“Happened to you before has it?” Oh, there was defiantly a story there, if looks could kill he would be dead in his seat. Well, that was just fine, then there would be no one to drive and Loki would never get to a toilet. Fine by him.

“Shut up Tony!” If he had a hand to spare then he would have slapped his partner, he really wasn’t helping the situation. Luckily for Tony, he didn’t have a free hand, both were jammed in his crotch frantically squeezing himself trying to remain in control. Just a few more minutes, he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

Considering they were barely moving Tony had no need to keep his eyes on the road, so he was free to watch Loki squirm. His boyfriend's cheeks were slightly flushed. A beautiful shade of pink against the normally white skin. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was shallow and uneven, hissing the breath through his teeth with every inhale. In contrast to his near constant movement over the previous hour, he was now almost completely still, muscles tensed so hard that they were shaking slightly.

“Tony,” Loki’s voice was strained. “I really have to go.”

“I know babe, I know.” Tony put his hand on Loki thigh stroking it comfortingly. “We’re just about to pull into the tower's garage now. Not much longer I promise.”

“Okay. I can hold it. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine but okay, sure.”

“Oh, Norns.” There was a burst of wetness and Loki glanced down at his trousers to survey the damage. The latest leak didn’t seem to show through but he could feel the cooling dampness saturating his underwear.

“Nearly there,” Tony reassured, his voice was strained too but for a completely different reason. As much as he was telling himself that he was merely concerned he couldn’t silence the little piece of him that was thinking that this was really hot. The expressions Loki was making were turning Tony on in a way that shouldn’t have been possible from watching his boyfriend desperate to pee.

By now he had pulled into the turnoff and was driving down into the towers underground parking. He drove along and entered into his own private space, it was walled off and he had to wait for Jarvis to open the gates for him. He could hear Loki panting heavily and glanced over to see he had his legs crossed once more and was leaning forward so much that his bum wasn’t even touching the seat anymore. Quickly he parked and was out of the car before he noticed that Loki made no move to follow. He raced around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

“Loke’s we’re here now.”

“Yes, I can see.” Loki looked at Tony hovering next to him. He honestly didn’t know if he could control himself long enough to make it to the bathroom. He didn’t even know if he could remain in control while he stood up and he really didn’t want Tony to see him shame himself, it was too much, he wouldn’t be able to live it down. Still Tony didn't seem to be going away anytime soon so he mentally braced himself and climbed out of the car. He was tensing the muscles in his abdomen as much as he could but gravity had a massive effect on his bladder.

He immediately dropped down to the floor in a crouch. Urine was escaping him in spurts and then a small stream shooting out of him quickly soaking through both underwear and trousers and splashing onto the floor. It was several tense seconds before he could regain control. Breathing heavily he jammed his hand in his crotch as he stood again, swaying back and forth, manically sidestepping. Looking down he saw that there was a spattering that had dampened the floor. His face flushed. He didn’t dare look Tony in the eye.

“There’s a bathroom in my basement workshop, think you can make it there or do you want to finish up here?”

“What. Do you mean. By that?” Loki’s teeth were gritted together as he spat the words out. “I haven’t started.”

“The puddle on the floor would suggest otherwise.” Tony retorted.

“Are you implying that I would relieve myself anywhere other than the proper location.” The effect of his words was diminished by the way that he was doubled nearly in half, sweat dripping down his face.

“Right, Prince, I remember,” Tony muttered to himself looking on at Loki performing a very obvious potty dance, though Tony valued his life too much to point that out. Aloud he said, “Yep Toilet this way.”

With Tony leading them they made slow progress out of the car park. He had one hand on Loki’s waist the other on his elbow, guiding him along. For although Loki was familiar with the lower levels layout he didn’t seem aware of his current surroundings at all. They made sound progress until they came to the stairs. Loki stopped short, whimpering slightly, crossing his legs tightly and bobbing up and down frantically.

“I can’t, Tony, I hhung.” He let out a strangled sound, panting heavily.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Tony said sympathetically, rubbing Loki’s back in soothing circles. Loki was bent over, marching in place and his face was scrunched up in pain. Suddenly Tony didn’t find this as arousing anymore. Seeing his partner in pain and looking so humiliated really killed any enjoyment he was getting from this previously. “You can make it.”

“I feel as if I am about to explode.” Loki groaned. His bladder really did feel as if it was at its limit and he’d never had the largest bladder. It wasn’t small but he was always the one to cave first and have to go when amongst Thor and the warriors, which he always found truly humiliating. They, of course, teased him for it all the time as well. He let out a small sob as his bladder contracted, it was so painful and he was worried he was about to embarrass himself. Sure enough, another leak was dampening his already wet clothes.

He leaned into Tony, who was still looking concerned and confused. The scientist dutifully started rubbing Loki’s back.

“Are you gonna make it?” Tony asked. He could feel Loki shaking in his arms.

“Yes.” Loki hissed eyes watering at this point.

“Maybe,” And Tony hesitated knowing that his boyfriend would really not like what he was about to say. He quickly changed his mind when he heard a short hissing noise followed by another disguised sob from Loki. “Maybe you should just let go here. You look like you’re in pain.”

“I am in pain.” Loki snapped but it seemed to jolt him out of whatever trance he had been in as he began taking a step towards the stairs. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and seemed to gain some composure. It was obviously fake and begging to crack already but still impressive with how desperate he was. Tony, at least was impressed. Slowly oh so slowly he began making his way down, Tony still clinging to him, stopping him from overbalancing and falling. He wasn’t exactly steady on his feet. 

Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were in sight of Tony’s workshop, and the bathroom. Loki gasped, doubling over crossing his legs tightly. At the thought of the toilet being in sight, his bladder had loosened letting a second long spurt out. It took everything in his power to not release everything right there. He felt Tony tug on his elbow and suddenly he was dashing forward, a constant dribble escaping that was so close to turning into a full-blown flood.

He stuttered to a stop in front of the toilet, the door was wide open and he didn’t care in the slightest. All he cared about was getting his trousers down so that he could finally relieve himself of the building pressure. Gulping he jammed one hand in his crotch, squeezing for all he was worthwhile the other hand battled frantically with his fly. This was one thing that he was thankful for regarding Midgards peculiar clothes, they were useful for easy assess. Especially in emergency situations such as these. Still, his fumbling was costing him valuable time. He couldn’t stand still, swaying side to side was the only thing keeping his urine inside him. The toilet in view was torture. It was right there and he still hadn’t gotten rid of the immense pressure. He heard Tony approach behind him and felt his hands on his hips.

“Stop your wiggling for a second Lokes.” Tony tried stilling him so he could get a grip on the zip. He had become concerned when he hadn’t heard Loki peeing straight away and had come to check on him. Quickly he managed to undo the fastening. He put his hands back on Loki’s hip, not leaving to give him privacy as he probably should. He wanted to see the conclusion. 

Loki didn’t notice that he hadn’t left. In fact, as soon as his zip was open he was already peeing. He was still holding back the all-out gush but a steady stream was soaking his clothes. He gasped and reached into his pants to pull himself out and aim leaving a path of urine from him the toilet. Then his body seemed to catch on that it was finally alright to let go. And Let go he did, it gushed out of him, splattering into the bowl below. He still felt desperate even as he peed and it was a good ten seconds before enough of the pressure had been released for him to begin to feel relieved.

He let out a huge sigh as his long-held urine poured out of him. There was no feeling like this. The intense relief after holding so long was strong enough to make him weak at the knees, having to lean back again Tony to keep standing and aiming. 

Finally, he was finished. He felt amazing and so empty. He didn’t think he could possibly go ever again, so he was surprised when Tony started massaging his aching lower stomach and another jet of urine made it’s was out of him. This time it hurt a bit and he let out a small whimper, not caring how he looked at this point. 

“Sorry, Bambi am I hurting you?” Tony asked gently as he began to pull his hands away. 

“No. Already hurts.” Loki pulled the hands back to his stomach. “Keep going.”

Tony did as he was commanded, continuing applying pressure, helping the last drops of pee make there way out of Loki’s body. After about one more minute there seemed to be no more left.

“Think you're done now?” Tony wrapped his arms fully around Loki allowing him to collapse his weight into him. Loki turned his head to nuzzle into the warmth of Tony’s neck. He didn’t seem inclined to move so Tony did his trousers back up for him before maneuvering him to the sink so he could wash his hands. 

When cleaned up Tony led them both out into the workshop and seated Loki on the sofa that was only slightly oil stained. Loki flopped dramatically so he was half lying on the seat. As he made contact he winced, the motion jogged his overworked muscles. He brought one arm up to cover his eyes.

“You okay Bambi?” Tony sat down next to him placing his hand on the small of Loki’s back, rubbing in small circular motions.

“Yes, I am fine. It just aches.”

“You’re an idiot.” Loki looked over at Tony as he said that, a raised eyebrow his only response. “Why would you push yourself to the absolute limit, when there is absolutely don't need to.” Tony hesitated for a moment. “you know your safe with me right?”

Loki’s eyes softened and he turned so that he was cuddled into Tony. “I do know that. Thank you.” That last part was whispered so quietly that Tony barley heard anything, though when he caught the words, he smiled softly to himself. “And thank you for not laughing at me.”  
“Would I ever laugh at you?” Tony asked a little too incredulously. Loki muffled a chuckle.

“You know you do.”

“You got me there.” He pulled Loki closer to him and whispered. “Although I would like to think I was laughing with you. Most of the time.” 

And with that they were both laughing, the events of the day nearly forgotten. Almost, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at kink fanfiction. I have a few more ideas for desperate Loki fanfiction in the future.


End file.
